Carl
Carl (カール) is a female Heavy Axeman that is the main protagonist in .hack//ZERO. Online Appearance Carl wears a long dress, in a blue so dark it seems almost black. The only ornamentation is some lace and a pearl-like gem at the neck. Personality Carl's goal in playing is to introduce some ill will into The World. She creates cheat items and trades them to unsuspecting suckers. She has been known to PK those who annoy her. Above all, she does not suffer fools gladly. Offline Basic Info The player behind Carl is an elementary school girl named Junka Nimura. She lives with her mother, Kyoko Nimura, and her grandmother, Takie Nimura. Junka has never met her father, who is always referred to in the Nimura household as "Mr. T". Kyoko, a plastic surgeon at a major hospital, is rarely home, so Junka has been raised primarily by Takie. Junka suffers from an unusual eating disorder: she eats little other than prepackaged snack foods, since the thought of eating something that other people have touched nauseates her. History thumb|300px|Carl in the [[Hulle Granz Cathedral.]] .hack//ZERO A PKer within The World, Carl enjoys causing mayhem and destruction wherever she goes. When her friend Alph becomes concerned with her behavior, Carl abandons her and travels to her favorite spot in the game. The Cathedral located at Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. There she encounters a player named Sora. Impressed with his carefree attitude Carl begins a friendship with him, and the two begin to meet with each other at the Cathedral. However, during one of their meetings Sora begins acting erratically, and starts screaming in pain. Looking around Carl notices Aura in the distance and assumes that she's the cause of Sora's pain. She attacks Aura, causing her to defend herself by knocking everybody out of the field. When Sora refuses to respond to Carl's messages, she begins to panic, and posts a message on the BBS asking for information about him. Subaru notices this message, and agrees to meet with Carl. However, Carl grows irritated when Subaru refers to Aura as a friendly person, and storms away from her. Meanwhile Alph, still concerned about Carl's behavior convinces a player named Sieg to go talk to her. Carl ignores Sieg's advice, causing her to have another fight with Alph. Depressed over this she travels back to the Cathedral, where she finds Sora waiting for her. However this time Sora is different, when he attempts to PK her, Carl decides that he's completely forgotten about her and decides to give up entirely. As she waits for Sora to kill her, Aura suddenly reappears. Turning on Aura, Sora unleashes a strange power and begins to attack her. Oddly enough, Aura refuses to fight back. When Carl asks her about this, Aura simply responds that "fighting Sora would make Carl sad". Realizing that Aura is fighting for her sake, Carl tries to stop Sora, and gets him to respond to his name, proving that he hasn't forgotten about her entirely. Though Carl's actions aren't enough to stop Sora, they make him pause long enough for Carl to grab the wounded Aura, and escape from the Cathedral. .hack//Liminality Due to the way she defended Aura, Carl was eventually attacked by Skeith along with Alph and placed into a coma. This caused her father Junichiro Tokuoka to begin investigating the cause of her condition. When he discovered that the cause was The World he decided to travel to Japan, and attempt to make things right. .hack//Legend of the Twilight Carl has a brief cameo in the manga alongside Alph. .hack//Link See Carl (LINK) Trivia *In .hack//Analysis, one of the medical records given is Junka's. *Carl is revealed as one of the coma victims in End of The World. *Carl's name may also be spelled Karl, the official spelling for the snack food she named her character after. *A theme for Carl was included on a CD bundled with G.U. The World, and was also unlockable in .hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption as desktop background music, "013 - Carl's Theme." Ja:カール category: Heavy Axemen category: ZERO Characters category: Coma Victims Category:Female Game Characters Category:Female Human Characters